


Good Bunnies Get Carrots

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Feeding by hand, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wet & Messy, bunboy credence, scruffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence isn't quite red riding hood, but he does get found by the big bad wolf.





	Good Bunnies Get Carrots

Graves was padding softly through the forest, not really with any great purpose in mind, when his enhanced wolf ears caught the sound of something or someone crying. He sniffed the air and found his senses overwhelmed with the scent of freshly spilt blood and the bitter salt of tears.

Made sense so far.

He pressed onwards, and then nearly tripped over an slim extended ankle, leading over to a mostly curled up and trembling form, hidden from view under a red cape.

No, not red. It was mainly white, still so at the edges, but stained through with _blood_ as to be crimson almost completely.

Graves’ hackles instantly rose, and a growl rumbled out of his throat. It only served to frighten the creature further, and he could see white fuzzy pink lined ears poking out of the top of the hood, and as he shifted around, he leaned down to chomp down on the back of the figure’s neck. As he suspected, with any small thing, it went limp almost instantly from the contact, and he could retreat quickly back to his nearby cabin.

Upon getting safely inside, he transformed back into his normal form, and carried the child to his room. After ensuring they weren’t still bleeding, he could then begin healing the wounds over their bare back, though his hands shook from sheer fury at seeing such harm done to a young and innocent creature.

Graves was of the opinion that the boy was likely unaware of his own magical powers, caught halfway between transforming and not, leaving him adorned by rabbit ears emerging from a head of dark curls with a white ball of fluff at the base of his spine, right atop two plush pale cheeks. Otherwise, he appeared completely as a naked human boy.

He was very adorable and now, with miles and miles of pale skin no longer marred by angry red cuts or jagged streaks of pink scars, Graves wanted nothing more than to kiss his temple and give him some dreamless sleep potion.

Luckily, whether from sheer exhaustion or relief at finally being pain free, the boy had fallen asleep without needing Graves’ assistance, and was now snuggled against the pillows and atop the blanket, both hands pressed together beneath his face, plush lips parting so he could breath deeply.

Graves couldn’t help smiling, and carefully untucked a spare blanket to fold it over the boy’s slim form, using magic to clean the cape, restoring it to a proper white all over, and set it aside.

The boy’s cheeks bloomed a rosy pink as he warmed up, and snuggled further into the bed. It was as if he’d never slept in one before, and Graves stepped back, deciding to prepare something for them both to eat upon the boy’s waking.

If he was orphaned, Graves would take care of him, he had little else to do while he recovered from his recent ordeal, all the vacation time in the world was his, paid and even encouraged, with a touch of guilty prodding at the President.

There was one thing that bothered him, and kept doing so, all the while he fixed toast with jam, tea and milk, along with some scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, who could have possibly done such a thing to a poor innocent little boy?

Who would dare beat him so hard he bled, and yet still send him out into a dark and dangerous forest? Why, _anyone_ could have come along and found him, and done far worse than bring him home to care for him and tend his wounds.

Graves’ hands were itching as he prepared the tea, and he was half tempted to charm the food to stay warm, and slip off to his bathroom to take care of his more than little _problem_.

He’d tried not to stare, really, but when a wolf spots its prey, the end of the chase could be called inevitable. Here he was, having already caught his prey, and it was so sweet and trusting, asleep in his bed, naked but for the tail and ears that weren’t human. The truth was he _wasn’t_ much better than the hypothetical villain who might have snared the boy, he was just as… potentially dangerous.

Graves sighed to himself, and plated the food, finished pouring the tea, and set it all on a tray, before carrying it to the bedroom, ready to serve the boy as soon as he woke. He glanced over to see how the boy was doing, and froze at the sight of him.

He was sitting up in Graves’ bed, the blanket shoved down to his ankles, legs crossed lotus style, and looking most pointedly down at his lap, mostly focused on his fairly small but fully erect little cock.

The tray fell to the ground with a crash, and instantly the boy was alert, shrinking back against the pillows, and hugging his knees against his chest, white ears drooping around his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I just… thought you might be hungry.”

Graves had already summoned everything back up, and his fingers twirled as he reset the tray, but the boy’s dark liquid eyes were wide and his cheeks were damp with renewed tears.

“Where am I?”

His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and Graves moved closer to the bed, slowly dropping a knee, so he could seem smaller, and like less of a threat.

“My home. I found you wandering around the woods all by yourself… you were bleeding… can you remember how that happened?”

The boy simply stared at him, then held up his hands and examined the palms, which had also been marred with a few cuts, the instrument of which Graves burned to know what it was, so he could find them all in his own home and destroy them.

“They’re gone… it’s all better. Like…”

Graves smiled gently,

“Magic? Yes. Now, tell me about this… how did you come to look like such a charming little bunny?”

He reached up, nice and easy, waiting for the boy to stop him, but no such action occurred, so his fingers made contact with one of the boy’s ears, caressing over the soft fur, thumbing against the satiny pink inside.

To his surprise, the boy leaned closer, humming,

“I don’t know sir, but I’ve been like this for days. The…behind my back, it won’t go away, no matter how hard she beat me.”

Graves moved back, lest his hand flex closed tightly and hurt the boy with his grip.

“Who did?”

The boy’s eyes left his own, and dropped back to the bed,

“My ma.”

“Nonsense. No mother would hurt their child that way.”

“She did. But she says my real mother was a witch. Are you a witch sir? You have a wolf… a pet wolf. Only evil and strong people could tame such a beast.”

Graves blinked, finding the boy’s wide eyes earnest and innocent, as he realized that he was thought of as a separate thing from the way he’d been, how he’d brought the boy home.

“My boy, the wolf is not my pet. _I_ was the wolf, I am the wolf. It’s complicated magic. You must know, you will come to no harm under my care. Although yes, technically I am a wizard, not a witch.”

“Really? You aren’t going to eat me?”

Graves smiled wider, and shook his head, shifting near again, to put a hand to stroke over the boy’s cheek, his skin as soft as silk,

“Sweet thing, no. In fact, I made plenty of food for us both.”

“Oh. Thank you sir. I’m sorry if I was rude. Please, let me help.”

Graves was still kneeling at the boy’s side, but as he watched, his slender pale limbs unfolded, like a flower blossoming before him, until every inch of him was visible, and with a quick surge forward, those plush lips had met the side of his cheek, scraping against his daily beard’s growth.

It was like warmth curled in the pit of his stomach and spread outward, mainly concentrated on filling his cock, but Graves remained as still as possible, content to let the boy do as he wished, as his arms wrapped about his neck, he couldn’t help asking,

“How else do you intend to thank me?”

The boy started, and then was pulling away, eyes wide and lips parted,

“Oh, sir, I don’t know. I just… if I’m to stay with you, to serve a witch, I know I must to obey your every whim. Wickedness is all you desire, right?”

Graves bit back a laugh, though the child was on the right track certainly, the way he put it was disturbing, like it was some sort of chore that equal pleasure could not be gleaned from.

“First, I want to ensure you are fed, to get your strength back, then, and only then, we can discuss things of that nature. Tell me your name, dear one.”

The boy shivered as Graves’ hand dragged over and down his bare arm, so he could move back and bring the tray over to the bed, to set it atop the flattest portion of the mattress.

“Credence, sir.”

“Excellent. A fitting name for a beautiful creature.”

The boy blushed at that, and Graves wondered if he’d simply never been given a decent word of kindness in his life, to react to being healed after rescuing as if he’d sold his soul. If anyone was in danger of losing their soul, it was him, for harboring such desires and indeed dwelling on wicked thoughts. Every bite of the food Credence leaned forward, and opened his mouth to be fed, so Graves complied, setting a piece of bacon, and next a forkful of eggs, waiting between every mouthful, and then providing sips from the cup of tea to help wash it all down.

Once the plates were clean and the teacups dry, Graves returned to his bedroom to find Credence perched against the pillows again, but appearing much more relaxed, and not seeming to be prepared to bolt at the slightest touch. Not that he’d done anything horribly untoward... yet. He was very tempted to stroke over the boy’s ears, and ask to do the same with his tail, before dipping lower, eating him up in an entirely different manner than the boy had feared. It would only feel good, he knew, he’d been on the receiving end once or twice.

“What should I do sir?”

Graves couldn’t hide his amusement now, as he began undoing his shirt buttons, since his entire outfit manifested with him whenever he went back and forth between his wolfen form and now, he felt rather like it was a hindrance, but vanishing it all at once might frighten the boy, he suspected.

“Sit still. Look pretty. You can touch yourself if you like. But we’ll go slow.”

Fuck feeling guilty and not taking something from a pretty little thing who’d fallen into his lap, almost.

The universe provided and he would gladly enjoy.

“T-touch myself? But sir, that’s a sin.”

Credence was laid flat on the bed now, shifting down to stretch out even his toes, and he looked as if he expected Graves to pin him against the sheets, force his legs apart, and fuck him into the mattress. Much as the thought _did_ appeal, he wasn’t going to break his promise to do no harm, not that easily.

“What? Are you disobeying me, Credence?”

“Oh...n-no sir.”

The boy’s hands clapped onto his stomach so fast it was a blur, as he slid one down to palm over his soft little cock, and rubbed it with purpose, Graves watched as his jaw went slack, and his eyes fluttered closed.

He hummed and spread his legs almost automatically from his own sure strokes, revealing a tuft of white from his tail, and the pink of of his hole.

Graves was determined to kiss him there, and see if he couldn’t just get the boy off from that. He crawled onto the bed and over the boy’s legs, shifting down to press a quick kiss to one of his inner thighs, and he saw how it made his cock twitch under his own hand.

“Sir! What are you doing?”  
“I want to lick you all over.” Graves nudged up higher, dragging his mouth to right below the boy’s fingertips, the smooth skin of his sack, and then he put his hands to the back of his thighs, keeping his legs held open, so he could press his lips right over the warm skin of his taint, swiping down with his tongue.

The boy’s slender body bucked up as his back arched, and a low cry left his throat, while Graves caught sight of his cock spilling over his stomach, spurting from between his fingers.

“Oh baby boy… you’re so sensitive…”

He’d barely done a thing, besides kiss the boy’s pretty little ass, and when he licked all the way up to Credence’s navel, intent on cleaning up his release, there was suddenly a hand on his head, fingers curling into his hair, and he glanced up to find the boy’s cheeks red as cherries, while his dark lashes were wet with more tears.

“Sir… what just happened?”

His voice sounded like a rasp, and Graves grinned, leaning down to nip at his stomach and kiss over the streaks of white on his skin.

“You had an orgasm. Far too easily. I’m jealous.”

Not that his own cock wasn’t straining against his inseam, aching for a touch, but Graves knew it would likely take more than a handful of innocent strokes to get him off.

“What are you doing?”

He finished cleaning up the boy’s stomach with torturously slow licks from his tongue, and then kissed up his chest, to thumb over his small nipples, before placing a proper kiss on his mouth.

“Exploring.”

“Sir… shouldn’t I be working on you?”

“You can do whatever you want.”

“I need-”

The boy bit his lip, and Graves quirked a brow at him,

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to be able to see you.”

Ah. He suspected the boy was able to _feel_ his cock, hard and needy, against his thigh, but without his pants being removed, couldn’t do much.

“How would you like me?”

“On your back?”

The words were a squeak, but Graves grinned,

“Certainly.”

He rolled over to collapse onto his back, and started undoing his button and fly, shoving his pants and underwear down with one motion, letting his hard cock spring free to curve against his stomach, making the boy’s eyes go wide.

“Oh.”

“Something the matter?” He finished kicking off his clothing, and then leaned back to rest on his folded hands.

“You’re…”

The boy shuffled over, close enough to put a hand on his length, and his fingers didn’t meet as he tried to close around the width of it. Graves saw his throat bob as he swallowed, and decided instantly that was what he wanted.

“Kiss it.”

“Sir?”

“Go on. Give it a little peck hello.”

As the boy moved into position, he couldn’t help thrusting his little bottom into the air, putting his fluffy tail on display, as he leaned closer, and pressed his lips to the sensitive head, shiny with precome. Graves reached down to pet his ears, rubbing his thumb over the soft pink of the pinna.

It was mostly to ground himself before Credence even attempted to suck on him, but he noticed how it made the boy shiver, and he touched a bit harder, stroking more than just petting, and the boy hummed, and opened his mouth to swallow around the end of his length.

“God, that’s perfect. Mind your teeth, sweetheart.”

Credence moved rather slow and cautious for his liking, so Graves tugged on his ears, and he felt the boy’s jaw slacken, so he could thrust up, and deeper into the lovely wet warmth of the boy’s throat.

“Perfect, just like that. More tongue baby.”

Credence might have been trying to talk or just humming again, but he obeyed easily enough, pliant and smoothly taking as much of Graves’ cock as he could, letting his mouth be used.

It felt incredible and he knew it would be over very soon if he kept it up, so he held the boy close, pushing him back when he started to come. He watched as Credence tried to clean him up with little licks and loud slurps, but didn’t seem to notice the mess Graves had made of his face and chin. While he caught his breath, he conjured up a pink tinted glass plug, and then he gently nudged Credence back, murmuring for him to lie on his side.

“Legs apart.”

“What’s that?”

It was shaped a bit like a plump carrot, and Graves smiled to himself, using unconscious magic was always an adventure.  

“To help prepare you for me. I don’t want to rush into things. No unnecessary pain.”

It was cheating, almost, to charm his fingers slick with lubrication and then shift between the boy’s legs, still talking low, sweet nothings and lies of how it was only a little bit like touching himself. Just _more_.

Credence gulped, and Graves knew he could taste himself on the boy’s tongue, if they kissed, so he leaned down, at the same time as he put his fingers to the boy’s hole, the gasp he received from the first touch swallowed by their lips meeting.

The boy squirmed under his hand, and pressed against him at the same time as he shrunk away, seemingly unsure if he was enjoying it or not, Graves left his mouth to ask along his neck, kissing and nipping gently, working a finger in up to the knuckle.

“Sir! It’s so strange!”

“Shh-hh it’s almost in.”

He could see the boy’s cock starting to grow hard again, thickening against his thigh, and he put his free hand to it, stroking over it roughly, watching as Credence’s chest heaved, fighting for breath. The distraction worked, and he was able to add a second finger beside the first, nudging in deep enough to feel the exact spot that he could focus on to force the boy to come again, or ignore on purpose to draw out his pleasure. He decided to indulge him, so he let go of the boy and crooked his fingers just right, watching as Credence’s eyes snapped open, and his lips parted in a gasp, his little cock twitching up and dripping onto his stomach, untouched.

“O-oh Sir!”

“Good for you, baby?”

The boy’s entire body seemed to shiver, and he nodded slowly.

“Good. Now you can handle this.”

Graves reached over to snag the carrot shaped plug, and charmed it slick as well, making it gleam, before carefully pressing the tapered end against the boy’s somewhat loosened hole, and pushing it inside. Credence’s eyes were squeezed shut tight, so he didn’t know what was happening likely, but he allowed it, accepting that he was doing what Graves wanted, so it was okay.

Once it was fully inside him, to the hilt of the leaf like end, Graves pulled it out partway, and thrust it back in again, just watching how it made Credence tremble.

“Sir, it feels like I’m so full.”

“Imagine when you get to take my cock inside you, sweetheart. It’ll be _more_.”

Credence was still breathing hard, and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth as he watched Graves sit back on his heels, and lazily stroke over himself, before twirling his fingers, activating the carrot to begin vibrating. The tip was resting right over the boy’s prostate, and would slowly pull him into another climax, and not stop until he begged for it to.

He saw the way Credence fisted his hands at his sides, and his knees drew up to his chest, heels then kicking out, trying to get leverage on the bed, to flip himself over. He got onto all fours easily enough, presenting a tantalizing image to Graves, the fluffy tail perched right above the clear pink stopper keeping him plugged up.

“Sir? It’s moving? Is that supposed to happen?”

“Yes baby. It feels good?”

“Y-yes…”

It sounded like he was unsure, but Graves could already see the boy’s head falling forward to brace on his arms, hips moving slightly, humping against empty air, as his cock tried to harden again.

“Tell me.”

“It feels like… I’m on fire.”

Credence’s skin did seem warmer to the touch, as Graves petted down his bare back, finishing by stroking over his tail, then bringing his hand up, and smacking down, just to watch the skin turn pink, as his little cheeks jiggled.

The boy let out a whimper and collapsed down against the bed, furiously rutting his hips, and then holding still as another orgasm stole over him, and he shuddered beneath Graves’ palm.

“Good boy.”

He was nearly recovered, palming himself, he suspected a few minutes more would do, so he contented himself to watch as Credence continued to shiver under the ministrations of the toy inside him. He upped the speed of the vibrations by grazing a fingertip between the cleft of the boy’s ass, and smiled to himself at how he keened, high and long. Surely he’d start to cry next. Graves knew that three or four orgasms was probably about his limit, but with such a young and pliant body, how could he resist testing that?

“Sir… I can’t… it hurts…”

Credence turned his head to gasp out, cheek pressed hard into the pillow beneath him, and Graves sighed,

“Are you sure?”

He curled his fingers around the gentle swell of the boy’s hip, and manhandled him onto his back, noting how his little cock had once again grown hard, as the evidence of his last release was still glistening on his skin. He thumbed over one of the boy’s pebbled nipples, and Credence cried out, both hands clapping together onto Graves’ arm, trying to push him away, or pull him closer, he couldn’t tell.

“Yes! Sir please! I’m afraid I can’t hold it!”

Graves kept stroking over his cock with one hand as he let his other hand travel over and up to the boy’s neck, tracing the unmarked skin, which he’d happily have to change, whether with bruises from fingers or marks from his teeth, he couldn’t decide.

The buzzing of the plug caught his ear, and he wondered just how much longer it would take Credence to surrender to his next climax. The boy was unable to keep still, shifting and thrusting against nothing, riding the waves of sensory overload, his lower lip quivered as he started to sob, and Graves hesitated, considering if he should actually remove the plug, or ease up on the contact, when he leaned in to kiss the boy, to ease it out, letting go of his own cock to finger against the boy’s rim.

A moment later he heard Credence sigh, and shudder through another release, he felt warm wetness seeping down his skin and he looked up from the plug to see the boy’s cock was spurting out liquid, not white or clear semen, but from the sharp scent it was actually urine.

The poor thing, he’d been needing to go to the bathroom too, and Graves had simply ignored the signs, in favor of another sort of torture.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t realize…”

He kissed Credence’s cheek, tasting the salt of his tears, and he dragged out the plug slowly, whispering for a hasty spell to leave the boy’s skin dry and clean easily, before he could even worry too much. As he discarded the plug and applied additional lubrication to himself, he put both hands to the boy’s thighs, finding him fairly relaxed now, and even more flexible than before. His shiny pink hole fluttered, but accepted the head of his cock without even a wince.

“Perfect. So good for me.”

“Sir, please, I’m so tired.”

The boy yawned right after the words escaped him, and his long lashes brushed across the tops of his cheeks, making him look more ethereal than before.

“Sweetheart, if you need to sleep, go right ahead.”

He wasn’t going to slow down or stop for something so trivial. Credence actually nodded, and turn his head to the side, breathing deep, before melting back against the pillows.

Graves let out a low moan as he felt his cock sink in halfway with minimal effort, though the boy’s ass was tight and hot around him, there was no painful resistance. As Credence began to doze, Graves pulled out, and thrust back in all the way, his thighs shaking as he tried to keep himself from crushing the boy upon finishing inside him. By now, his orgasm felt as if it was on the verge of virtually crashing into him.

He pressed his forehead against the boy’s shoulder, and turned to suckle a mark into his skin, just hard enough to bruise, but not cause him to stir.

He muffled his groan with his knuckles, and remained buried inside Credence until his cock fully softened, and then carefully eased out, hoping to retrieve the plug in time to keep most of his come from leaking out.

Just because he was keen to see how the boy reacted, and it was right in line with the wicked sort of things wizards might do, at least, in the boy’s mind.

He shifted back and watched as long as he dared, the boy was lovely, painfully so, and he knew it would be very easy to grow attached to him. After all, he had time. Lots of time to train him to be a dutiful pet, and if he could learn magic, to control his transformations all the way? Why, he’d be adorable.

Graves curled up behind him, and tucked him close, right under his chin, so that the boy’s folded ears were soft against his skin. He found himself smiling as he drifted off, a precious armful dreaming away.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
